fictievelandenfandomcom-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:Zackatron
Good day to you, comrade! If you answer Dimitri's answers you are going to be made a citizen. You need to tell him who you are, what you name is (Mr. Scribner, I presume :P) and you gender and residence (where you live). If you do so, you are given citizen rights and written in the list of Citizens. After that you can vote. Yuri Medvedev is trying to win votes at this point, but I myself need your support very much. If you could give me your I would more then appreciate it. You have three votes to give: Major votes (3 pointer) Minor (2 pts) and Support (1 pt). Yuri, for example, is very much against the military. Also he is a communist (leader of the CPL.nm - Neo-Marxist Party). Your company, SP, would not do well if he were to win these elections. We conservatives are more in favour of a free market in which you could easily dominate instead of planning everything the way he does it. I hope you are able to answer Dimitri questions so that he can make you a citizen. And at best, support our conservative party. We are now facing a massive coalition of the left but side-by-side with the Liberals we can win this thing! Good luck making your decision, Mr. Scribner! Your vote is of vital importance and can be decisive in the outcome of these elections. Kind regards, Pierius Magnus jan 17, 2011 09:34 (UTC) :Also you are a Roman Catholic and our Conservative Christian party is the only party with Christian politicians. :The only Christians running are me, Latin, Ilava and Villanova. All others are atheists and absolutely HATE organised religion. Pierius Magnus jan 17, 2011 09:39 (UTC) Still around? I had to contact you here because otherwise it'd be in newspapers before you know it, especially in the King's TNCT! Vote for me and you can keep you corn, Mr. Scribner (and much, much more :P). I won't make any more big promises. :) Are you gonna be a Lovian citizen or do you not wish to be one? Pierius Magnus jan 17, 2011 18:26 (UTC) How it's done: I'll tell you how you can vote, comrade! You see, you have three votes to spend: # (adds 3 points) # (adds 2 points) # (adds 1 point) If you give me that Major vote we could win the elections. Our goal is to make sure our party wins, and you can help us. Your other two votes could be given to Hannis, Latin or Ilava. They are all in the same party, the CCPL. Marcus is also a good choice, another Christian. We want as many Christians in congress as possible. If everything works out and I win (which I can probably do) we will have the first Christian Prime Minister in Lovian history. :P Hope this helps, Mr. Scribner. Pierius Magnus jan 17, 2011 18:20 (UTC) How it's done: I'll tell you how you can vote, comrade! You see, you have three votes to spend: # (adds 3 points) # (adds 2 points) # (adds 1 point) If you give me that Major vote we could win the elections. Our goal is to make sure our party wins, and you can help us. Your other two votes could be given to Hannis, Latin or Ilava. They are all in the same party, the CCPL. Marcus is also a good choice, another Christian. We want as many Christians in congress as possible. If everything works out and I win (which I can probably do) we will have the first Christian Prime Minister in Lovian history. :P Hope this helps, Mr. Scribner. Pierius Magnus jan 17, 2011 18:20 (UTC) :Nice move. jan 18, 2011 09:10 (UTC)